


Whumptober 2020 alternate prompt 19 - comfort

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Miggy - Freeform, concerned magnum, sad Higgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: An unsettling link between the P.I's and the case leads to some emotional upset
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Whumptober 2020 alternate prompt 19 - comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter version of what I'm planning to post, as I was wanting to write a proper ending and post it today but I had run out of time. 
> 
> So look out for the full version sometime soon!
> 
> ( and I'm blessing you with a small amount of Miggy fluff, There will be more in the full version! )

Pulling into the drive, a unanimous sigh was released from both of them. They could now relax for the rest of the day, both aching. Their legs crying out for pain relief, the thousands of steps catching up with them.

Neither of them had energy do anything, prompting Juliet to drag him onto the couch in the main house, saying she wanted to make him watch her favourite movie with her, while he ordered takeaway hoping that she would eat some unhealthy food for once.

He had expected her to sit next to him, to snuggle in her usual position and rest her head on his chest, their limbs tangled together giving comfort to each other.

What he hadn’t expected, was for her to wait for him to sit down next to the arm of the couch. Before climbing onto his lap sideways so that she could rest her head in the crook of his neck as she stretched her legs across the rest of the sofa, her hands gently grasping his shirt. 

Though they had been dating for a couple of months now, he still found that she sometimes struggled to express her emotions in words. Whether she meant it or not, she often gave him subtle hints of what she needed. 

Their latest case had been rough for the both of them, but it had hit Higgins the hardest. A grief-stricken boyfriend had asked for them to look into the death of his girlfriend after she had gone missing from her home.

He had didn’t believe that it was suicide, as the police had told him, and their task was to see if the girlfriend had been murdered. 

The unsettling thing that had racked the P.I duo was the woman’s unsettling resemblance to Higgins. British with short, blonde curls, with a necklace identical to Higgins- it too had an R scribed on the back. 

Sadly, it had been a murder. 

They had found the scene where the murder had taken place, a small hut in the jungle. The hut taking nearly half a day to reach, both them ending up covered in mud and sweat. The whole hut drenched in blood, an endless amount of tools and instrument that sadly had been used to inflict pain onto the young woman. 

It was a long hunt to find the trio that had brutally tortured Ruby Fairchild. They had been brazen about the crime that they had committed and had led the P.I’s on a wild goose chase. 

Higgins burdened herself with most of the workload, the majority of the clues had been buried in the deepest depth of the internet. He helped as much as he skills allowed him but once Higgins had realised the connection between her and Ruby, she became too invested and had kicked him out to foot investigation only. Only leaving her office to go out for investigations. 

She had been distant in their relationship during, when cuddling in the evening she had mostly stared off to the distance, answering his questions of concerns with a mumble or nod. 

* * *

  
  


Tonight, as they were watching the movie he could feel her body relaxing, the tight grip she had on his shirt loosening, her body sinking deeper into his. Tangling a hand in her blonde curls, giving a soft massage to her scalp smiling as she looked back up to him, the stress around her eyes fading. 

The movie wasn’t his cup of tea ( _ he had heard Higgy use a few times ),  _ but it was making her a little calmer so he was content with just watching her. Which was a better view in his opinion. 

His hand stayed tangled in her locks, as the movie continued. Their legs tangling until they became one the stress of the week fading as they held each other into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this brief fic!
> 
> I'm always on the lookout out for ways to improve, so feel free to shoot some my way!


End file.
